


If I Were You

by newtntommy



Series: 30 Day Newtmas Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, stiles and thomas are twins, stiles bullies newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: thomas and stiles are twins who go to different school. one day they decided to switch schools for a week. what thomas didn't expect tho, he'd fall for a certain blonde boy who happened to be the kid that stiles & his friends like to pick on. i'm up for a lil bit angst but with happy ending please?(plus point: if actually stiles has some crush toward newt?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were You

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so late. my computer decided not to work all day :/

“Harris is trying to kill me.” 

Thomas laughs with a roll of his eyes, keeping his eyes focused on the tv screen where he was playing a videogame. He’s forced to move when his identical twin, Stiles, flops on the couch and ends up with his head on Thomas’s thigh. Thomas messes with Stiles’s hair roughly, gaining a groan from the upset boy.

“What is the big, bad Mr. Harris doing now?” Thomas questions with a high amount of exaggeration. He cusses when his enemy, played by his friend Minho, tosses a bomb in his area. Damn him.

Stiles throws his backpack to the ground and sits up on the couch with a huff. “He grew super hearing and heard me tell Scott that he looked like a potato with eyes. I now have a test on the shit that he taught us today. Only me!” Stiles shouts and crosses his arms. Thomas hums. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t say the teacher who hates looks like a potato with eyes,” Thomas suggests with a grin. That earned him a hit on the back of his head making him laugh. He stabs at the buttons faster, spotting Minho’s character and wanting to get him back.

“Maybe you shouldn’t become a teacher when you hate teenagers!” 

“Lydia says he’s very helpful when you ask him for assistance-“

“Blah! That’s just Lydia and what use is she in saying that? She doesn’t need assistance in anything.” Thomas purses his lips.

“How would I know that’s true when I in fact never met her, and neither have you?” Thomas says with a mischievous grin knowing his brother was looking at him. Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Fifteen-year plan man. I’ve gotten to knowing her more and more,” Stiles coincides. 

“Ha! That’s bull and you-“

“Just let me rant man!” 

Thomas rolls his eyes with a grin, knowing how dramatic Stiles was sometimes. He jumps when suddenly his remote shakes, showing that he had died. He groans and sets the controller down next to him and looks over at Stiles, who really looked pathetic with that pout on his face.

“You know..we can do the twin thing.” 

“We are _not_ doing the twin thing.” 

“Is it because we did it when I had that math test? Well I promise you I have no tests tomorrow,” Thomas promises, flopping back against the couch to imitate his brother. Stiles glares at him.

“Mom killed us! You know she finds out everything,” Stiles says with a huff, reaching over Thomas for the controller. He was always better than him with videogames. 

“That’s because Scott doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.” 

“Hey man don’t insult the brother.”

“ _I’m_ your brother.” 

“Fine! We’ll do the twin thing as long as you shut up with all this ‘let’s see how many times I can prove Stiles wrong’ crap,” Stiles groans with a slap to Thomas’s arm before going back to the game. Thomas phone was going off so obviously Minho knew it wasn’t him playing. 

The corner of Thomas’s lip goes up when he sees the hidden happiness within his brother’s face. He knew Stiles liked switching places every now and then. He loved the adrenaline that runs through his veins as he tries to manipulate his friends into thinking it was in fact Thomas with them. They always figured it out by the fourth class of the day, but Stiles was getting better. Thomas always got ratted out as soon as he said the first word to someone. Scott always knew, Isaac always knew, Liam always knew. The only person who didn’t figure it out was Kira but of course she was new to the twins when they met. Hopefully he’s gotten better at it. They haven’t switched places in school since last year. 

It used to be hard tricking their parents when they switched places around them, but now they didn’t tell until hours later. Unfortunately, they both had moles but they were in different places so their mom would always figure it out. Though, Thomas’s friend Teresa would put make up on them and fix that problem. He’ll have to text her in the morning to come over. 

This is going to be fun.

*********  
“Remember dude, do not get an A on that test. Get a C. I usually get D’s, but at least Harris won’t get the satisfaction and he’ll still think it’s me,” Stiles reminds Thomas. He sulks when Teresa slaps his cheek hard enough to sting a little. “Hey!” 

“Don’t move so much. You know I am a perfectionist,” Teresa demands, digging the pencil a little harder into Stiles’s neck to make him listen. 

“Fine! Just stop jabbing me with that pencil,” Stiles banters back. 

Thomas tries not to laugh as Teresa hits him on the head. His make up was done and he had the moles that Stiles had. He goes into Stiles’s room to grab his car keys and then heads back to the bathroom. Luckily, their parents left way before them for work.

“Anything on your desk that needs to come with me?” Thomas asks as he shuffles through Stiles’s backpack. Stiles gives him a deadpan look.

“You seriously think I look around my room to see if I have everything?” 

“I take that back,” Thomas nods. “Okay I guess I’m going to go-oh damn! I have to take your shitty jeep don’t I.” 

“I would punch you if I didn’t have Teresa’s torture device on my neck.” 

“Love you too bro. Thanks Teresa. I’m off guys!” Thomas goodbyes, heading for the door. He ignores the ‘fuck you’ yelled at him as he goes to the dreaded jeep. He hated the jeep so much. It broke down every day and he’ll be damned if he had to drive this every time they decided to switch places. He hops in and grudgingly turns it on and is off.

******

It took a matter of five minutes. What’s worse, he didn’t even talk to anyone for that five minutes.

He had just gone to Stiles’s locker, attempting to figure out which one was his math binder since the guy hasn’t written down notes in his life, and _boom_ Scott comes from his right and goes ‘hey Thomas’. 

“What gave it away this time?” Thomas huffs

“I saw you getting out of the jeep and not pet at it,” Scott answers with an amused grin. Thomas’s jaw drops.

“He _pets_ his jeep?” 

“Yeah dude, it’s crazy,” Scott laughs, shaking his head. “Anyway, why did you two switch places? You haven’t done it in forever.” 

“Apparently Stiles got himself a special test from Mr. Harris,” Thomas shrugs. Scott chuckles. 

“Yeah that was funny to watch. I always tell him to stop irritating him.”

“This is why I approve of you being his best friend,” Thomas laughs. He parts from Scott to go to class. 

*******

Stiles sighs when the bell rings saying that lunch was over. He says goodbye to Liam, Kira, and Isaac before going. The only person who caught on was Liam, who said it was because Stiles usually brings up when he fell in a hole of some sort. Thomas almost lost it in fits of laughter. 

Kira didn’t pick up on it and Thomas made Scott swear he wouldn’t tell her. Isaac didn’t pick it up which means he must’ve gotten better at acting like his twin. He leaves the cafeteria with a grin on his face. 

It goes away as soon as he enters Mr. Harris’s room and he gets an infamous glare from him. Thomas rolls his eyes like Stiles would and sits at his seat with Scott right next to him. He and Scott make small talk as they wait for class to start. Scott was talking about getting better at lacrosse when something caught Thomas’s eye. 

Or someone.

A blond boy waltzes in with a satchel draped along his side. He speaks to a few people as he walks to his seat, and Thomas hears a bit of a British accent that he found incredibly attractive. He watches as the blond sets his bag down next to the desk, and the next thing that happened gave him a heart attack.

The blond looks at him and gives him a side-glare before sitting down and faces away from him. 

What just happened? 

“Don’t think about it. You better stay away from him. He hates Stiles, who is you right now.” 

Thomas whips his head around to look at Scott, who was looking at him with a disapproving look. 

“He hates Stiles? Why?” Thomas can’t help from ask. Scott scoffs.

“Stiles for some reason picks on Newt every day in this class. Probably one of the reasons Harris hates him. Newt is one of those straight-A students who every teacher dreams of having in their class,” Scott explains with a shake of his head. 

"Why would Stiles bully someone like that? That's not like him," Thomas says with a confused glance at the blond. He was setting his stuff up for class, and honestly he looked like a nice person. He wasn't bothering anyone. Why would Stiles pick on him? 

"I don't know but you might need to get ready cause Harris seems to be getting your test ready," Scott warns. Thomas looks up to find the guy stapling what looks like a stack of paper. Thomas groans, planting his forehead on the desk gaining some people's attention. It was probably going to be easy for him, but God there had to be 100 questions on there at least. 

Harris comes up to his desk with a smirk on his face and sets the test down in front of him. 

"Good luck Mr. Stilinski."

And so he starts.

*******

He makes sure to take the whole class time on taking the test because Stiles wouldn't know five of these questions. By the way, there were 150 questions, not just 100. 

He throws the test down in front of Mr. Harris with an over exaggerated sigh like Stiles would and then goes back to his desk. On his way back, he peers over in time to see Newt side eyeing him in what looked like a 'I hope you failed' way. Thomas furrows his eyebrows, continuing to walk to his desk. He plans to confront the blond and ask for forgiveness, and then later demand Stiles to back off the guy. Since Scott did say he didn't know why he picked on Newt, there was probably no reason for Stiles's harassment. 

The bell rings and Thomas grabs his things and goes over to Newt. He obviously shocks the boy by the way he looks him up and down like Thomas was going to play a prank on him. Thomas gives him an awkward smile.

"Hey um-"

"What do you want?" 

It came out in an accused tone that made Thomas jump. The anger laced in the accusation took him by surprise, not used to someone hating him. He shakes the feeling off and he tries to ignore the stares he felt all around him. 

Did everyone know of Stiles's antics towards the blond?

"Do you think we could talk after school or something?" Thomas isn't sure why he asked that. He wanted to just apologize but he felt weird with everyone around them and plus they had to get to next period. 

"Why the hell would I want to do that? So you can prank me? Trip me into a puddle of mud? Pants me? I don't think so," the boy barks at Thomas who's taken back. How bad did Stiles hurt him?

"Listen.."

"No _you_ listen. Stay away from me," Newt demands with hatred in his eyes. The look made Thomas break inside. The boy looked so broken and outraged. He just wanted to hug him and beg for him to smile. Thomas saw Newt smile when Harris told him that his answer to a question on the board was correct. It built joy and amazement in Thomas. He was enthralled with the boy who hated him. 

His silence must've been the wrong move because Newt storms off with his bag hanging off his shoulder. Thomas was left standing there in utter belief. He jumps when a hand claps on his back. It was Scott and he was looking where the boy ran to. 

"Told you he hated Stiles."

Thomas groans.

*******

Thomas couldn't get the boy out of his mind. He ached to see him enter the classroom whenever the next period started, but he never came. The thought of Newt hating him more and more every second made Thomas sick to his stomach. He wanted Newt to like him so bad. 

He was obsessed.

As soon as the last bell rings, he's off. He runs to the main doors of the school and waits for Newt to come out. He waits and waits, almost ready to give up but then he sees the familiar head of blond hair a few feet away. Before he even thinks about it, he runs to the boy and grasps hold of his arm, and drags him out of the absurd crowd. The boy gives him a struggle but he does succeed in bringing him to the side. 

Newt gives him such a terrible death glare that digs into his brain, stalling him from saying anything. He pulls himself out of it when the blond groans and starts to stomp off. 

"Wait! Sorry sorry, just your glare is severe," Thomas tries to joke, only earning him a squint of the eyes. Thomas sighs.

"Okay look..I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the shit I did to you. I'm an idiot," Thomas apologizes, the last part in despite of his twin. 

Thomas feels his face turn red when Newt doesn't say anything, just keeps standing there with that glare on his face. He now had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Thomas bites his lip. 

"I can't even imagine the trouble I've caused you and I'm sorry Newt," Thomas tries again. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know what Stiles did to this boy, but he needed to convey his feelings somehow whether he knew or not. 

Twenty seconds go by until Thomas notices Newt loosen up. His eyes slightly unharden and his glare becomes less driven into him.   
Thank god. 

"Newt.."

"I get it!" Newt outbursts, shocking the brunet. "You're sorry. You're oh so sorry. What are we going to be now? The best of friends?"   
Thomas doesn't know how mad Newt was now, but he knew he shouldn't answer his question with a joke. He glances at the now almost empty parking lot and gets an idea. He looks back at Newt.

"We can be acquaintances at the mall if you want," Thomas finally answers with the smallest of smiles. His smile drops when he sees Newt scrunch up his eyebrows. He let's Newt think about it. All he can do is smile at the boy, urging him to say yes and give him a chance. 

Newt looks him over and then he nods his head a little. Thomas let's a sigh out and reaches a hand out.

"Let's go."

*******

"You know, not talking to me the whole time is not what I had in mind."

"Cause I so care about what you want."

Thomas sighs, pulling into a free parking spot that was fairly close to the mall's entrance. He parks and turns off the car, then turns his body to face Newt who was stubbornly looking outside. 

"Are we going to stay here or go inside?" Thomas asks, trying to make the blond laugh. 

"I don't know why I even came. Rather be anywhere but here with you."

Didn't work. 

"Let me show you how nice I am," Thomas urges, reaching out and placing a hand on Newt's arm which makes him spin his head to look at him. Thomas smiles and gets out of the car.

He smiles wider when he hears the passenger door open.

******  
"Want some coffee?" Thomas asks once they enter Starbucks. 

"Last time I had coffee around you, you spilled it on my homework," Newt says with a bit of menace in his voice. 

That catches Thomas by surprise.

"I did?"

Newt looks at him with a confused gaze like he had gone mad. Right. He was Stiles.

Thomas feels anger boiling, wanting to kill Stiles for doing something so mean. 

At least he didn't get a glare. 

Newt does let him buy him coffee though, surprisingly with no other remark. They sit together at a small table in silence. Thomas had no idea what to say and Newt probably didn't have anything to say to him. Thomas didn't blame him. Stiles had been a dick to him, which pisses Thomas off greatly. 

A few minutes of silence goes by until Thomas looks over to see Newt light up when another song starts playing. He sees a chance and takes it.

"You like this song?" Thomas questions. He bites his lip as he sees Newt think about whether he's going to answer nicely or just answer. 

"Yeah I love this song," Newt finally answers.

"What's it called?" Thomas asks, wanting to continue the conversation and also learn more about the boy.

"'Is There Somewhere' by Halsey. I like the tune and her voice is beautiful," Newt responds honestly. Thomas smiles, realizing that was the longest answer he's gotten from the blond. 

And that was when they talk about random things. They go from music to singers, singers to actors, actors to movies, movies to books. Thomas learns that Newt loves books and how he loved the ones where the main character is the bad guy, which is really interesting. His favorite writers are John Green and James Dashner. Thomas kept those names in his head, planning to go home and look up books by them so he'll have something to talk about with Newt. 

Plus he wanted to know more about his interests and how he thought about things.

"I like how John Green makes flawed characters. Alaska wasn't anything special and neither was Margo. They had flaws, unlike most female characters in stories who seem to be perfect and ends up being some kind of trophy. Dashner does the same thing in his books. I like how he doesn't have a cliche love interest in his book The Maze Runner. The female characters are just as strong as the guys."

"My brother's friend Lydia would love them then," Thomas cuts in with a laugh remembering how the redhead was. Newt chuckles, which was the first time Thomas made him laugh. Thomas smiles in happiness. 

"My friend Brenda loves their books for the same reason. She actually got me into reading them," Newt informs with a smile. Thomas's smile fades.

"Brenda your girlfriend?" Thomas asks, trying not to sound sad. Newt shakes his head with a laugh.

"She would laugh in your face if you asked her that yourself. She's with this guy named Minho."

Oh shit. Being Stiles made him forget his own life. Brenda, right. His best friend's girlfriend. 

He looks down at his watch and almost gasps at the time. It was five o'clock. Meaning they've been here talking for almost two hours. Have they really?

"God I can't believe I'm here with you having a pleasant conversation," Newt says laughing. Thomas sighs.

"Listen Newt-"

"Thomas?"

Thomas's heart stops when he hears the familiar voice. Why did he have to be here? Right now? He reaches up to signal to Stiles to not come over, but Newt must've heard too because he turns around to see a stunned Stiles walking to them. Thomas doesn't get a chance to explain before Newt shoots out of his seat.

"What the hell!" Newt shouts, repeatedly looking between the twins. Anger was back on the blond’s face, and Thomas knows he lost every bit of hope of being close with him. 

He really _liked_ Newt. 

“Somebody tell me what the bloody hell is going on,” Newt hisses through his teeth. Thomas stands there motionless and waits for Stiles to say something. Though Stiles stood there motionless as well and he looked horrified like his world had come crashing down. Newt groans loudly and points at Thomas.

“You talk to me for almost two hours nonstop and you have nothing to say now? Seriously?” Newt shouts at him. “Is some kind of prank? Some kind of sick joke like all the ones you pull on me? Some kind of upgrade-“

“This isn’t a joke,” Stiles interrupts the upset blond. Newt’s eyes were on Stiles now, and Thomas couldn’t be more relieved. If Newt looked at him with anger in his eyes anymore, he’d punch his brother in front of everyone here. It was his fault Newt was/is so upset with him. Newt stalks up to Stiles and glares at the frigid brunet.

“Then what is going on you sick-“

“I’m his twin.” 

Thomas looks star-struck when the two look at him. Stiles jumps when Newt looks back at him again. 

“So you get your brother to help you-“

“I was helping him but with school,” Thomas jumps in, getting the blond’s attention. “He had a test he knew he’d fail so we switched places today. We do it every now and then when it’s necessary,” he explains. Newt’s face softens a little bit, but then he looks back at Stiles.

“Guess you forgot to tell your twin here to carry on your harassment towards me,” Newt says menacingly at Stiles. Stiles sulks at the words, confusing Thomas. Why was his brother looking all sad now? Why wasn’t he even saying anything?

“Whoever the hell you are, drive me home.” 

Thomas watches as Newt head towards the door they came in from and walk towards the parking lot. He was fuming with anger and he hopes that he wouldn’t get an earful as he drives. He didn’t know this would happen when he had suggested to switch places with Stiles yesterday. Why couldn’t Stiles have told him? Why couldn’t Stiles not be a dick to Newt? 

“I like him Thomas.” 

Thomas furrows his eyebrows with confusion, glaring over at his brother. Stiles had sorrow decorated all over his face, and his inner love for his brother almost had him going over to him to give him a hug, but he caught himself. 

“Then why are you such a dick to him then?” Thomas sighs, running his hands over his face and rubbing his temples. From the corner of his eye he sees Stiles shrug his shoulders pathetically. 

“You’re unbelievable," Thomas says and walks out of the coffee shop.

*****

The drive was silent except for the murmuring directions Newt gave him every few minutes. The boy was clearly still upset and irritated, so he kept quiet not wanting to piss him off even more. 

He still really liked him. He liked his personality. He liked his smile. He liked his taste in music and books, and honestly he was the nicest person he knew. He wished Newt never met Stiles. He wished Stiles hadn’t treated Newt like shit all this time. And for what? No reason whatsoever because Stiles has a crush on him. 

Jealousy flooded Thomas’s head and he hopes Newt will never speak to Stiles again. Stiles deserved it no matter if he had a dumb crush on him.

“It’s this one.” 

Thomas pulls over in front of Newt’s house silently. He parks the car and waits for Newt to get out or say something. Say that he at least liked him and wanted to be friends. 

That was most likely unrealistic but it was nice to be optimistic.

“What’s your name?” 

“Thomas,” Thomas answers, looking at the park across the street. He looks over at Newt when the blond doesn’t move to get out after a few minutes. Newt was playing with his fingertips and biting his lip. 

“I’m sorry about my brother. I’m sorry about a lot of things but mostly about my brother-M!” 

Thomas is shocked when suddenly he was being kissed. Newt’s lips were a little chapped, but other than that they were perfect. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, but he did put his left hand on the upper part of Newt’s waist and the other one awkwardly placed on under Newt’s chin. He tilts his head to get a better angle but then just as suddenly as the kiss initiated, the kiss ends. They part away and take in each other’s presence with their faces inches apart. This was the first time he got a close look of Newt’s face, and really Newt was incredibly stunning. He runs his thumb along the bottom of Newt’s lower lip, and watches it tremble. 

“I’ll see you around Tommy,” Newt whispers against Thomas’s lips. Thomas watches the blond place his phone on his lap. When did he get his phone? 

Newt gives him a small grin before hopping out of his car and walking to his house, leaving Thomas staring in shock.

Well this was an extraordinary day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)   
> Don't forget to send me prompts to my tumblr ilikeyougreenie


End file.
